unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Island
Island is a multiplayer map in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. It was one of three maps available in the beta. It is based on the island that Nathan Drake finds himself marooned on when searching for Libertalia with his brother. Description A Thief's End multiplayer Maps. PlayStation. Sony Computer Entertianment. Retrieved June 11, 2016. Map layout The map is symmetrical with a central arena and an outer ring. The center of the map is walled with the two ends open. There are two narrow hallways leading to either side of the map on the outer ring which are identical and are on either wall, whilst being on either side. There are also points the player can climb, slide and jump to the outer ring. One side of the outer ring contains ruins which players can climb upon; the other side of the outer ring is a linear path to the furthest two points of the outer ring. The highest point in the map is on one of the furthest points on the outer ring which looks over the central arena, and a rope swing can be used to enter the arena from here. The other side can be walked to. Spawn points * On either side of the rope swing leading into the arena from the highest point in the map. * One team spawning on the highest point in the map with a rope swing to the central arena, and the other team on the far opposite end of the map where they can simply walk into the central arena. Treasures * On the highest point in the map. * On either side of the rock slab in the middle of the central arena. * Atop the ruins which can be climbed on one side of the outer circle. * Atop a large pillar on the other side of the outer circle, deviating from the linear path. Rope swings * One leading into the central arena from the highest point in the map. * One which can be connected to the previous rope swing leading to the right of this rope swing, leading to the path from the highest point in the map to a section of the outer ring with the linear path. * One which can be connected to the previous rope swing leading to the left of this rope swing, leading to the path from the highest point in the map to a section of the outer ring with climbable ruins. * Leading from the central arena over a chasm to the section of the outer ring, which is a linear path to the two extremes of the map. * Leading from the central arena over a chasm to the section of the outer ring which contains climbable ruin. * One leading from the top of the ruins to either end of the ruins. * Connected to the pillar on the linear path. Tips * The three grapple points in the pit area are a great way to traverse quickly, but leaves players vulnerable to gunfire. * The sniper's perch at the top of the pit has an impressive sight line through the center caves, allowing players to control the flow of the match. * The falls area has plenty of low cover to make use of, and a grapple point near a spire for flanking. Gallery Stills Island model -2.jpg Island model -3.jpg Island model -5.jpg Island model.jpg Video References Category:A Thief's End multiplayer maps